1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus having an active posture control function.
2. Related Art
Recently, electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, notebook computers and personal digital assistants, are developed more and more rapidly. The market share of the electronic apparatuses becomes higher and higher. For example, when the user is using the mobile phone, the mobile phone may fall down to the floor accidentally and is thus damaged.
For example, when a foldable mobile phone freely falls down to the floor, its damaged condition depends on the state of the foldable mobile phone. The opened mobile phone falling down to the floor is damaged more seriously than the closed mobile phone falling down to the floor. In addition, the falling mobile phone whose display firstly touches the floor is damaged more seriously than the falling mobile phone whose battery cap firstly touches the floor. In order to reduce the damage, many kinds of optimum falling postures of the foldable mobile phone may be concluded.
Thus, if the falling posture of the mobile phone may be actively controlled, it is possible to provide the additional protection for the mobile phone.